Mobile devices may be used to receive streamed media content. A mobile device receiving streamed media content may roam. For example, a mobile device may move from a first coverage area of a first base station to a second coverage area of a second base station. Multiple mobile devices may stream data from the second base station at different times. For example, a first device may request data at a first request time that is subsequent to a second request time that a second device requests the data. During busy traffic periods, the second base station may be too busy to stream the same data at different times to each of the mobile devices within the second coverage area, resulting in data stream interruption. Interruptions in streaming of media content may adversely impact the user experience.